MAP01: Outpost (Memento Mori II)
MAP01: Outpost is the first level of Memento Mori II. It was designed by Denis Möller and uses the music track "Avalanche" by Mark Klem. It contains a separate area for multiplayer competition. Mission briefing According to both the text file and the Infopack: :Operation Memento Mori 2. This is your first mission out of 30. Reports say that there are possibly 2 more sectors to get through, but we don't have any detailed info on this. :Your mission now is pretty easy; get into sector 1 and save the area. Report any contact you get, find out what happened out there. A picture taken by our last drone doesn't show any activity, this might have changed since the picture was taken 3 days ago. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP01 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials Take care of the former humans in front of you. Approach the red key door (A), and walls will open to the northeast to reveal imps and a red skull key (B). Enter the red key door, dispose of the chaingunners (two on Ultra-Violence or above, one on Hurt Me Plenty, none on Hey, Not Too Rough or lower,) and take down the imps and former humans in the next room ©. Climb up the stairs and the gate will open; flip the switch to open the way to the yellow skull key (D). Take care of the opposition before grabbing the skull key, which will release demons into the room. Head to the yellow skull key door (E), open it, head up to the walkway (F), and open the exit door (G). Kill the former human (a sergeant on Hurt Me Plenty or lower, a chaingunner on Ultra-Violence or higher) and flip the switch to end the level. Other points of interest There are two hidden imps in the red skull key area who will throw fireballs at you through walls. They must also be killed to obtain 100% Kills. After the yellow key door, there is a room to the east (H) that contains health bonus and armor bonuses, a clip, some shells, and a few enemies you can kill for their ammunition. Entering this room will also cause the aforementioned hidden imps, if they are still alive, to teleport into the first room. Secrets # When you reach the first skull switch in the map (opening the way to the yellow skull key), shoot the center of the switch from a distance instead of pressing it. A wall (sector 127) will open (I) in the nearby hallway to the east, revealing an imp and a green armor. Do not stand too close to the switch when you fire, or it will not work. # Approaching the yellow skull key opens the demon holding pens, enter the one to the west and you will find a wall with faces on it (J). It can be opened to reveal a hallway leading to an elevator (sector 98) (K), allowing you to access the former humans' cage to acquire the trooper's and the sergeant's ammunition and a stimpack. # In the eastern room after the yellow key door, press on the L-shaped wall (L) to reveal a compartment (sector 119) (M) with a demon, one (two on hard skills) spectre, eleven health bonuses, four armor bonuses and a stimpack. Bugs * Because of the presence of items not flagged as multiplayer-only in the deathmatch area, you can only get 53% items on Hey, Not Too Rough or lower, 54% on Hurt Me Plenty and 56% on Ultra-Violence or higher. Things placed in deathmatch area: * This level contains several non-essential elevators and doors that can never be accessed in regular gameplay, including an elevator that takes the player up to the northwest compartment in the yellow skull key room. It would appear as if these were intended to be used in deathmatch play, before a separate area was built for it. Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Memento Mori II demos from the Compet-N database Outpost (Memento Mori II) Category:Denis Möller levels